


If My Heart Was a House You'd Be Home

by Maries1993



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Adoption, Gay Parents, M/M, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maries1993/pseuds/Maries1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival (Alastair)'s sister, Emma, was the mother of Roxy. Emma and her husband are in a deadly car crash, killing Mr. Morton and severely disabling Emma to the point she cannot recognize Roxy.</p><p>Percival and his romantic partner, Lancelot (James), become foster parents to Roxy - who begins calling them names they never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If My Heart Was a House You'd Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Ash - punctual percival <3

When Alastair was home, he was no longer Percival. He was no longer a Kingsman agent, no longer a badass assassin. 

He was Roxy's foster father.

He'd lost his sister, his brother-in-law, but in the horrible tragedy, they gave him the most precious gift in the form of his eight year old niece, who Alastair loved more than anything he ever could.

By the time Roxy came under his care, and he'd moved into the Mortons' St. James townhouse, he had already struck up a flirtation with James, that nitwit, arrogant, childish oaf of a man - who was helping to raise Roxy.

Arthur arranged it so Roxy was never alone - Alastair and James were on missions at different times. They didn't see each other as often as they wished, but that was expected; in any case, they had one thing that kept them glued together, and that was Roxy.

The house was usually in a state of chaos when Alastair came back from a mission. Thime was no exception: he found James and Roxy drawing on the walls of her nursery.

It wasn't the worst thing James has allowed. One time, he left the Kingsman umbrella laying around, and Roxy found a sword in it. Instead of taking it from her, James grabbed another sword and played with her. Alaistair caught them - James was grounded. At school the next day, Roxy tested out her new skills by stabbing a boy with a plastic knife.

"What?" James asked cheekily, "it'll wash off..."

Alastair, tongue in cheek, walked behind Roxy, planting a kiss on her head. "Uncle James is going to go get water to clean up this mess, or he'll be sleeping on the floor tonight."

James nodded, his lips still curled in a mischievous simper. He squeezed Roxy's tiny hand as he sat up. "I'll be right back."

Alastair took the crayon from Roxy's hand. "Sweetie, I've got a present for you."

Her grimace at having her crayon taken away quickly turned into an excited grin. "What is it?"

Alastair smiled warmly. He handed her a little purple gift box, helping her tear open the wrapping. 

Rox gasped when she saw her gift, her hands flying to her mouth.

Alastair held it up. "Its a Matryoshka doll. See what it does." He pealed the first doll off, to reveal a small one. Roxy grabbed it out of hands and repeated the process until she was down to the smallest one. She giggled in delight.

She kissed Alastair's cheek. "Thank you, Daddy."

Alastair's chest suddenly felt heavy. His heart sunk. "No, no, no, sweetie Rox, I'm not your Daddy. I'm your uncle."

Roxy nuzzled her head on his chest. "No, you're Daddy!"

Alaistar's lips parted as he looked into those big, glittering brown eyes, and saw nothing but warmth and love in them, something he never thought he would have, but did: _a daughter._

He hugged her tight. "Yes, baby, I'm your Daddy."

With a creak from the hallway, he looked up, blinking tears out his eyes. It was James.

"She called me 'Papa' today," James choked.

Alastair's chin shook. He shakily held his hand out, and James walked over to gently take it. They just smiled at each other, the tears flowing freely. It was in that moment, they had the epiphany: they, with Rox, were one family.


End file.
